1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to resin compositions suitable for toner. More particularly, it relates to resin compositions suitable as binder for electrophotographic toner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrophotography (xerography), there, have been widely used methods using a heated roller for fixing electrostatic latent images, visualized with use of a developing toner. In this methods, it is desired that the minimum temperature for fixing (hereinafter referred to as MF) is low and the temperature causing offset to the heated roller (hereinafter referred to as HO) is high. In order to meet these two requirements, there have been heretofore proposed various toner binders having wide range of molecular weight distribution from lower molecular weight to higher molecular weight (such as JPN Patent Publications No 20411/1985 and No.23354/1976). In these techniques, there are drawbacks, that use of crosslinking agents to obtain higher molecular weight results in higher MF, and that without using crosslinking agents it is difficult to obtain required higher molecular weight and to attain sufficient HO.